


Decisions

by ambivertedintrovert



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers for the latest episode, it's mainly goldie though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambivertedintrovert/pseuds/ambivertedintrovert
Summary: Goldie O'Gilt was not heartless. It was just an old habit, and she was following it like she always did. Then why did it feel so wrong?Grabbing her supply, she was about to leave the room when she looked back at the triplets one last time.It broke her.
Relationships: Louie Duck & "Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt, Scrooge McDuck/"Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	Decisions

Why was she hesitating? She rarely did before, and besides, it wouldn’t make a difference. It was expected that she would run away.

Then again, the day hadn’t been what Goldie had expected either. It never hurt so much to leave him behind before, then why did it now? He was _Scrooge McDuck,_ for crying out loud- he’d handle this like he always did. 

She dropped the sword from her hand, dismissing the conflicting emotions building up inside her.

After all, this was _her_ fresh start, and she’d make the most of it. Making her way to the room where all the water had been kept, she decided she’d take one bottle for herself and escape.

Of course Scrooge’s great-nephews would be trapped in the same room, struggling to get free.

“A spring breaker!”

“The hotel owner’s turning everyone old!” Goldie would be lying to herself if she said she didn’t recognise which triplet said that.

She didn’t know if she was relieved or disappointed the triplet didn’t recognise her.

“Save yourself!”

“I always do,” she replied promptly, and ignored the guilt that suddenly seemed to weigh her down. Her reply seemed to keep up her false confidence, however, and she made her way towards the door.

They were the McDuck Family; they’d get out of this mess. She was overthinking the situation.

It was all going to be okay. She and Scrooge (she internally cursed as she felt butterflies in her stomach as she remembered him) would be back to their usual routine.

Grabbing her supply, she was about to leave the room when she looked back at the triplets one last time.

It broke her. Everything crumbled to bits. Maybe it was because of the frightened expression on Louie’s face. Maybe it was the realisation that she’d been doing this all wrong.

Maybe because it brought up memories that would’ve rather been forgotten.

It was like seeing Louie almost being hit by a malfunctioning robot all over again. He had trusted her once, or at least believed he could handle it, and she’d left him without a single piece of gold. Sure, they had balanced the whole ‘saving’ debt, but he was still a kid, and it wasn’t really fair on him.

.

She never told anyone, but she had been proud of her Sharpie that day. And she didn’t want to see anyone she loved like this.

_“What good is erasing past mistakes if we're going to make worse ones?”_ Scrooge’s voice echoed in her head. Her expression softened, regret now slowly morphing into a sense of purpose.

These three were, in a way, her nephews as much as Scrooge’s, and she’d help them get out of here. And then, it would be Scrooge’s turn.

He wouldn’t have to fight alone. _Just for this time,_ she told herself. A part of her mocked her statement, saying that ‘this time’ was going to happen again.

When she finally returned to the site of the fight, Scrooge’s surprised expression was one that would be forever etched in her memory. “You came back for me!” He hadn’t expected her to come back, and frankly speaking, neither had she.

Placing her hands on her hips, she let her hair fall across her face. “Guess I’m not the woman I used to be.” It was true, she figured, as she helped Scrooge get free. The treasure no longer mattered.

.

This was _their_ fresh start, and they’d make the most of it.

**Author's Note:**

> (you can contact me @your-local-semi-nerd on tumblr)


End file.
